Percy Jackson Chaos Army
by poisonapplecat
Summary: Percy feels betrayed. Practically everyone at camp seems to suddenly forget about or hate him. He somehow manages to piss off Annabeth whenever they are together. Worse, everyone's attention turns to an Ares kid. The only ones who haven't betrayed him weren't there for the new kids arrival. So, driven by anger and sadness, Percy leaves Camp Half-Blood. Only to run into... duh
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson. Chaos Army.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. There. That's really all that needs to be said...**

**Percy feels betrayed. Practically everyone at camp seems to suddenly forget about or hate him. He somehow manages to piss off Annabeth whenever they are together. Worse, everyone's attention turns to an Ares kid. The only ones who haven't betrayed him weren't there for the new kids arrival. So, driven by anger and sadness, Percy leaves Camp Half-Blood. Only to run into Chaos, and join his army. And return to camp 30 years/days later, immortal, and basically Chaos's son.**

_**30 years in the Void later. 30 Earth days.**_

Perseus ran through the trees of what he called The Never Ending Forest. It just went on, and on, and on... but that wasn't necessary to be thinking. He had to stay on target. Rufus B. was right ahead of him. _Man, he runs fast._

"Alright! Enough games!" He called while running, and, without slowing down, reached into his infinite knive holder at his belt, and through a knife right at the back of the mans right leg.

Suffice to say, Rufus went down.

Perseus allowed himself to slow down, and walked right up to him, taking another knife and a notepad out on the way.

"Let's see. Rufus Bringelongertom. Guilty of, murdering over 200 people. Conspiring against your goverment. Robbing 25 banks. And in my book, your last name is _way _too long. Chaos has told me to make sure you don't continue any of this. So, any last words?" He said that all in a teacher's lechturous voice. Rufus just stred back up at him in horror.

"Who are you?" He squeaked.

Perseus laughed. "You wont need to know that."

With that, he dropped the now weighted knife straight into the mans chest.

Before turning away, he bent down and whispered. "But to answer your question, I'm commander of Section One in Chaos's army. My name is Perseus, no more, no less."

Then he jabbed a syringe into the mans body and walked away, leaving the man to disintegrate into ashes...

_**Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood**_

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled as she ran up to greet her friend. Thalia saw the dark circles under her friends puffy, red eyes, and felt even worse about the news she was about to deliver.

"Still no sign of him."

Annabeth sighed at that. "I guessed as much. Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. The gods are coming here to deliver news, not Percy," she said quickly, seeing her friends face, and not wanting to give her false hope. "Something else."

_"Yes, definently something else."_

**A/N: So... What do you guys think? I know it's short, and I should update my other stories, but I felt the need to do this. Sorry about the short chapter as well. And, as you know, sorry about ny spelling or grammar mistakes. Please vote for somethin in my poll on my bio, OTHER than "Reading Percy Jackson books" because there is a story on that already. Maybe choose between the two tied in second place, or another one. Yours in demigodishness and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute***


	2. Chapter 2

**Obvious Disclaimer is Obvious: *clears throat* *mutters*This is getting annoying.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! EXCEPT THE PLOT!...**

**Perseus's POV:**

Perseus returned back at the Void as he as he always did, walking straight out of a portal, hoping his friends weren't there, and then having them be waiting in his room to ambush him at his return.

"There you are, Percy! We've been waiting for you!"

"I know you have, Chris." He groaned. "And don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Chris asked in a false innocent tone. "Travis calls you that."

"That's because I have no way to tell him not to. He's insane."

"Hey! I am _not _insane!"

"Yes, you are." Almost everyone said in unison. Perseus didn't. He just glanced at his friends in exasperation.

Travis Stoll was siting on his bed, looking indignified. He had come here fifteen years ago, 15 days on Earth. Perseus still hadn't found out why he had come, but Travis had sure noticed him, and now all of his friends had no reason not to call him by his old nickname.

Especially Chris. She- yes, _she_- loved calling him that name. She loved seeing him in small, meaningless emotional pain. Nobody really knew her real name-toatally unfair if you ask Perseus-it may have been Christine, or Christina, or Christie, or even Christiana. But she went by Chris. Many newcomers thought she was a guy when they first heard the name. Heck, even he did.

Then there was Alex, her bestfriend that should really be her boyfriend. They constantly flirted, yet neither noticed. He also considered himself Perseus's best friend. Really from the day that Perseus came to the Void, a new recruit, wanting to start again. Alex was high up in rakns, having been here since the 1800s of Earth.

There was also Noah. At the moment being, he was reading. Again. He was always reading. Always. He was an oddball when he wasn't, because he was really emotional, mainly because he was a emotion reader. They always showed their emotions, so that the other emotion readers couldn't pry into their lives. Unlike Chris and Alex, he had come here after Perseus had arrived. About one year. Exiled. That was all the information he had given.

_Stop._ Perseus told himself, _or you'll slip into one of them again._

"Guys." He interrupted all the commotion. "I have to go report to Chaos."  
"Of course you do. You're basically his son with all the time you spend working for him. You're always off killing people on those missions he sends you on. Did he really have to send you on that last one? It seemed like he just wanted to keep you occupied." Chris told him.

"I'm not his son." Perseus said abit roughly. "And he had some people he wanted gone. I was fast to accept. Better than stay here and do nothing. You know I love the fight."

"Hey, Perce..." Alex said cautiously. Noah was looking up from his book now. They looked worried. "You're... um, acting wierd again..."

Perseus looked at them all, rubbed his neck, and apologized. "Sorry. It's just... Well, you know. I have to go now, to report to Chaos. Bye." He said, then rushed out.

**Alex's POV (1st):**

"Well then." I said after Percy left. "We should probably leave now."

"He's scary when he gets like that, huh?" Noah asked. I looked at the emotion reader, and resisted the urge to chuckle. So I just went with, "So upfront about it. You gonna have a nightmare tonight?"

He frowned at me, "Stop joking. That makes me want to punch you. Hard."

Then I laughed, but not mean spirited. He laughed too. Travis sat on Percy's bed, prowling in his nightstand. I saw Chris hit him in the back of the head. "Knock it off." She told him.

That made me laugh harder.

Soon, we were all walking out of his room, heading to the cafeteria. Percy wouldn't mind if we left, he would mind more if we stayed. Truth be told, after 30 years of knowing him, I don't think he ever really warmed up to the idea of having friends. I had only the slightest idea of what had happened in his other life. Only what I had heard him and Travis talikng about when they didn't know we were listening.

Either way, Percy barely talked to us, unless we ambushed him, and drew him into a happy mood we rarely got out of him. I loved seeing him in that mood.

Anyway, we made our way to the cafeteria. I knew Percy would take a little longer, then come here to eat. He was usually hungry after missions.

We went to our usual table, it was in the corner of the room. The first table Percy sat at, and the first table we decided to bug him at. "Stop bugging me." He had said. "But where's the fun in doing that? Then you'd be alone again." I had replied.

We sat for a good 20 minutes before Percy showed up. He looked worse than he had before. He was pale, a wierd look in his eyes. Was that... fear? No, Percy never showed fear. Anxiety?

"Percy, what's wrong?" Chris asked. She had noticed it too, so had Noah and Travis.

"Travis, we need to talk." Percy said, the grabbed Travis by the arm and pulled him away. When he reached the door, he turned around and called to Chris, "And don't call me that!"

Chris looked like she had been waiting for that, and said, "At least whatever it is, it's not enough to make him not notice the nickname."

"He seems really off, though. Should we eavesdrop?" Noah asked, looking at me.

I sighed, "Whatever he's worked up about, he'll tell us. It has to be big, maybe it has to do with a new mission. Maybe it'll come up tomorrow, at the meeting. If it's big and urgent enough, we'll find out."

"All hail the almighty wise one!" Chris said in a mocking voice. There was something else in her tone, too. I could never place, but it usually came up when she was talking to me.

"Haha. You know it's true." They both nodded, accepting that I was right. It would come up.

**A/N: Aloha! Ahh... I love Hawaii... I'm going there over Spring break... Which I wwont be writing during, so just a heads up. I apologize for any mistakes in spelling or grammar, I wrote this all rather fast. I'm also sorry for not working on other stories, I had to get this one working. I would like to thank anyone who actually reads the authors notes, because these are the only things I actually express **_**my **_**thoughts in. I'm thinking of removing the Valdez and Lener story, what do you guys think? Please comment anything that I can improve, or ideas for other stories that I could write as well. Also, make sure to vote on my poll, there has been some progress in it. This morning I finished the Harry Potter series, so I have to update my bio soon after writing this**. **Also, if you like anime shows and haven't seen it yet, make sure to check out Soul Eater. I just finished it in 36 hours or so, probably not the best for my health, but it was worth the waste of time. Yours in demigodishness and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute***


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the content other than the plotline...**

**Perseus's POV (1st):**

I lay in my bed thinking. Earlier that day, Chaos had given me news of a mission, a battle, a war. Taking place on the planet most of the people from Section 1 were from. Where I was from.

Earth.

I didn't want to go back. The best part of this mission was that it wouldn't be permanent. The worst part, we had to go in the first place.

I had pulled Travis aside at the cafeteria to tell him. He didn't seem nearly as anxious as I was. He said that he wasn't necesarily looking foward to it, but if he had no chice, it would at least be nice to see the place again.

When Chaos had told me this, Chris's voice has rung through my head, "You're basically his son..." she had said.

_She couldn't be more wrong. _I thought._ A father wouldn't make his son do this._

Of course, that wasn't all. Within the 30 days that I had been gone, a war had started brewing. But it had nothing to do with the gods, as far as I could tell. Apparently, an old enemy of Chaos-Order, it was (ironic, huh)-was threatening Earth. And we had to go to the best warriors there. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

How would they react when they saw me? Would they still act as if I was a dead cow? Would they be angry at me for leaving? What about Annabeth?

Annabeth... I hadn't thought about her in while. I tried his best not to think about my past these days. The first war that I had been in as a soldier for Chaos...

That struck up another thought, an obvious one. Would they even recognize me? I played with my hair in front of my face. It was not black anymore. It was a light brown color. I knew that my eyes were no longer green as well, there were a dark blue.

They would still recognize Travis, he hadn't changed in his appearance. And of course they would have no clue who blonde haired Alex and black haired Chris were, they had never met them.

I sighed, thinking about how I had changed. When you were in the Army of Chaos, you were immortal, or wouldn't age, you could still be killed. Much like the Hunters of Artemis. You could choose to leave the army after a five year service, and retire to the Void's main purpose other than housing the soldiers. The Void was like a planet, really. There were many families, some who started somewhere other than the Void, some originated from here. If you were born here, you didn't have to join the Army, but you usually did.

_Immortality. _I had turned that down once. It wouldn't have helped anyone else. Now I'm helping others by being immortal, but not as my old self.

I sighed for a second time. It was getting late. I reached over and clicked off the light.

My dreams weren't pleasant.

"I can't believe this!" Annabeth was saying. "I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore!"

I looked at her pleadingly. "Then let's stop."

"Stop what? YOu acting like an idiot all the time?"

"Oh, yeah. That helps the cause, Wise Girl. Insult my intellligence all you want. I don't give a-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Perseus Jackson!"

I had never seen her like this, with an exception of monsters and Hera, that is. She looked so angry. I was growing weary of all the fighting we've been doing lately, so I ended up tuning her out. Until she said, "...We aren't working anymore, huh?"

That snapped me back into reality. "What?"

"We're always fighting... You always tune me out... We're not working."

I starwed at her. Was she impplying what I thought she was? "Please don't say that, Annabeth."

"But it's true... Maybe it would be best if we-"

"Stop!" I was completely shocked. This was Annabeth. This was the person I loved the most, other than my mom, but that's different.

"Please stop. Just, don't say that. Don't say it... stop... just stop..."

_"Percy, you awake, man? C'mon, we'll be late for breakfast. It's waffles day!"_

-  
I woke up feeling like I could cry. Alex was pounding at the door. His room was right next to mine. Apparantly, he lost the key to mine. Again.

"One second!" I called out. I raced to get into my clothes and gear.

_There's a meeting today, _I reminded myself.

I quickly got ready and met Alex out in the hallway. Noah was there too.

"I picked up something from all the way out here. I've always been able to read you better than most people, but I wasn't even in the same room as you!" Noah told me as we walked down the hall. He looked worried, but also a bit excited. He was always happy when he got better at reading people. I sighed, classic Noah, right there.

"Just a nightmare." I said. He glanced at me, as if to say, _Suuure, whatever you say, man..._

"You smell that? Waffles!" Alex's voice was different than his normal one, abit more childish.

"Yup. And you sound like a kid." Percy said, laughing a bit. He loveed it when Alex got too excited. He slipped into a voice that made him sound so childish. There was a reson for that.

"Hey!" Alex said in the voice that he usually used. "Fine," he sighed. "I guess you were just stating the obvious."

"It wasn't obvious to you." Noah said.

"Another obvious point." It was Chris this time, she was next to Alex. She must have walked up without me noticing.

_I'll need to work on that. _

"Perce!" _Dammit. _

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at Travis as he ran up to us.

"C'mon! You've got to see this! You'll love it!" He said.

"Everytime you've said that, I've ended up needing to run for my life, or fight for it. And I swear that if it's another baby dino-"

"That's not it!" C'mon!" Travis then gripped me by the arm and pulled me into the cafeteria. He kept running with me dragged behind him. When we reached the line, I saw what he was talking about.

Blue. The food was _blue_. I didn't know what to think of it. I haven't seen blue food in 30 years. I glanced at Travis. He had remembered my old obsession with this stuff. He was grinning.

Of course, not all the food was blue. Just the waffles and beverages. Many people looked confused. Some had just shrugged it off because they were hungry.

I looked back at the food and chuckled. Maybe a little bit of the past wasn't always bad.

**A/N: Great job, really eventful chapter... I needed the blue food to come to play at some point, okay? I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. You know the rest. I'm going to watch anime now, so this is going to be rushed, but thanks to everyone. Yours in demigodishness, and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plotline.**

**Travis's POV (1st):**

I was glad to see Percy happy over food being blue again. It was comical, really.

During breakfast we talked about random things. The oddity of the foods color. How the band was going. Yes, _band_. It was my idea. Percy was really against it, though, he was a part of it.

When I say band, I mean band. It may seem silly to do something so normal while in a place so, well, not. But it relieved stress. But nevermind that.

After breakfast, Percy, Chris, and Noah went to the meeting. Alex and I weren't Section leaders.

**Perseus's POV:**

Great, the meeting. I was secretly hoping to avoid this, but deep down, I knew I had no chance.

Chris, Noah, and I walked into the "meeting room", which was really just called that to be formal. It reminded me alot of the counsler meetings at the Big House, really. There was way more stuff, though. There were bean bag chairs, pool tables, ping pong tables, and even some game stations. It was also called the Waiting Room, since you usually sat in here when you were about to talk to Chaos.

Speaking of Chaos, he was already there.

Now, you may not expect him to look like this, but he did. He looked like a seventeen year old, with black hair and eyes that looked like space. When I first found out he looked like this, as you can guess, I didn't believe it at all, he... well, he made me believe him.

I should have really learned not to piss off really powerful immortal beings by now. Oh well, nobody's perfect.

"Perseus, Chris, Noah. Good to see you three." Chaos said to them, "I was thinking that you wouldn't show."

Some people were already at the table, some were lounging in the bean bag chairs, evidentally waiting.

"Why wouldn't we come?" Chris asked him, looking confused.

"I thought that maybe, you wouldn't come because of Perseus. I belived he would not come, no chance in hell, and you would stay behind with him. He seemed very against the idea we will present in this meeting."

Many eyes, of course, were on me. They knew it would have to be something bad, or stupid and idiotic for me to be against it.

Chris pulled Noah into his seat and sat down next to him. "Well, can we hear the idea, then?"

I sat down in my seat. Chaos glanced at me amusedly, as if saying _Oh, so you _didn't _tell them. No trust in you, I swear._

It took me a moment to realize he actually _had _said it. Telepathically. I decided to roll my eyes at him in response.

"We have come across the grounds of another war."

Some people looked surprised. Others looked relieved to have something to do again. There hadn't been a big battle for two years. Yes, some of us actually wanted to fight. I usually did too.

Not this time.

"There has been a threat to Earth. Yes, the planet of Section 1. How many of you have heard of the Greek gods?"

Many hands out of the twelve people raised. I decided to take the lead for the next sentence.

"Well, they're real, yada yada yada. Please get to the point, Chaos."

He smiled sofly at me. He knew that this next war would be difficult. "Still interrupting beings more powerful than you?"

"Oh, you know it."

"You're right. The point. The Roman gods are real, too, but that will all be in the briefing meeting. Anyway," he was talking in a less manered way, he usually slipped into this when I was around too long. Talk about mood swings. "We will go to Earth in two months, battle against the forces that threaten it, win, and come back."

"What's the threat." Chris asked.

Chaos sighed, "My sister, Order."

"Whoah! Order is a chick!"

"You didn't know?" Noah asked her.

"Obviously she didn't." I put in, having no clue who I was defending. My mind was on other things.

"We'll be going to a place called Camp Half-Blood, a place that houses the children of the gods."

"So, then." The leader of Section 7 asked. "Why is Perseus against it."

"It is a part of his past."

Many people looked interested at that. They all knew practically nothing from my past. They all looked at me.

_Wow, thanks for the subtelty, Chaos. _I thought telepathically at him.

I heard him chuckle.

"Wait. So, Percy is a child of a Greek god?" Noah asked, looking like _How come I was never imformed of this?_

"Yeah. And don't call me Percy!" I answered/snapped.

"I _still _ don't see why not." Chris mused.

"Did they call you that when you were there?" Noah asked.

I looked at him. I knew that he could figure out that they did due to what I was feeling, but I said, "That's not the point," which probably told everyone that I did, now that I think about it. "The point is, we have to go back. Chaos, continue before I blow the head of the skeleton in the closet. Please." I added as an afterthought.

"There's a skeleton in the closet?" Noah asked.

"Perseus is right. Anyway, we will fight along side them until the threat is gone. Sections 1 through 6 shall be going."

That shocked a few people. The only time most of us had been around that more than three sections was the first war I had been in while here. That had required five of them, and we had barely made it through. That was two years after I had been recruited. That was also the war in which my appearance had changed. Stupid powerful enchantress queens.

"Six sections? Is it really going to be that hard?" The leader of Section 5 asked. Lilianna I think it was.

"Sadly, yeah. This will all be continued at the briefing meeting. Changes in the plan may be made by then. The meeting will take place in one month. Fell free to either relax or prepare until then. Maybe both. Dismissed."

We all started to leave, I was almost out the door, when I heard, "And Perseus. May I have a word with you?"

I should have been expecting that. I glanced at Chris and Noah.

"We'll tell Alex. I have a feeling Travis already knows."

_Oh, Noah. _I thought as I made my way towards Chaos. _Why do you have to know me so well?_

"Lord Chaos?" I asked, knowing this would annoy him. He hated formalities like this.

"Please don't call me that, Percy." He said in response. His tone had lessened. He was acting more like a teen now, I could tell.

"And the same goes for you."

"Your friends call you that."

"That's because they don't have second thoughts about things."

Chaos chuckled. "This is probably going to be hard for you. Just, stay strong, okay? I don't want you to get any of... what do you call them...?"

"Blackouts?" I suggested.  
"Yeah. Don't get any of those while in battle. That could be bad. I wouldn't want to lose _another _assassin."

"So caring." I said sarcastically.

We both lauged, yes I _laughed_ with Chaos. Father and son? Umm, no. That's not a good term to describe how we treat eachother. More like friends. Huh, does that sound as wierd as I think it does? Meh, doesn't matter.

"You should get going now, Percy. Your friends are about to bombard you with questions that Travis is refusing to answer."

"Thanks. Couldn't I take a few gags to make them not blow my ears off?"

"Afraid not. Now go."

I pulled on a pout and left. True to his word, the moment I reached my room, they were all inside, waiting to finally find out my story, which I had worked so hard to leave behind...

**A/N: Yup. That's it for now. To reply to allen r, yes, this will be a Percabeth story. It's my OTP, it's hard for me to think otherwise. I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling, or if the plot just sucks.**

**I plan to work on the "Reading the Books" story for Percy Jackson soon. I'll probably do something in the Harry Potter category soon, probably a cross-over. Suggestion for that plot are welcome and wanted. **

**Also, I want to thank everyone who has been supprtive, and those who actually read this. I f you do read the Author's Notes, please type "Outside? What's that?" in the comment section.**

**Any ideas for this story are welcome.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Perseus's POV (3rd):**

Perseus sighed as his friends hurtled questions at him like wildfire. Travis sat on his bed, sending him a look like, _Sorry, dude. You brought this apon yourself._

"Shut up!" He finally yelled at them all. The looked at him warily.

"Look, Perseus," I looked up at Noah, surprised. I'm pretty sure that was the first time he'd ever used that name for me. I felt shocked at how odd it felt to be called that by a friend like him. But, didn't I want to be called that?

"We're your friends, we want to know evey little detail of what's bothering you. That's what friends do, they stand by and listen to what other friends complain about. So far, we've only heard you complain about your missions being way too easy. You've never told us anything about your past. We want to know. We want to know about Travis too, but your pasts are linked, so he never told anything."

Perseus sighed. "Well, you know that I'm a demigod know. Obviously, Travis is too."

"Demigod. New term. So.. who are you the son of?" Alex asked.

"Poseidon." Perseus was surprised at how easy he's said this. He hadn't spoken that word in 28 years. It felt... natural.

"Travis... you are...?" Chris asked, looking over at the boy.

"Travis... Stoll. Son of Hermes." he'd started out with a smile, then faltered after his first name. Perseus thought he knew why.

"One of two. He had a twin of a brother." Full disclosure, divert questions, even if he was making Travis suffer.

"You have a twin?" Alex asked warily. Perseus imagined Alex was thinking of all the trouble Travis could cause with another him.

"It wasn't very pretty at camp. You let your guard down... bam! Your cabin has tarantulas crawling in the bed sheets and your toothpaste is super glue." He said.

"Ah... good times. And he wasn't a twin. A year younger than me." Travis said, wiping a fake tear out of his eye.

Chris started to say, "Then, why did-" but Alex interrupted her.

"Anyway, and no offence, Travis, but back to Percy."

_Dammit. _He thought.

"Why did you leave?" Perseus looked over at Noah for help, who said, "Let's drop it, Alex. Most of us haven't said why we left. Abit hypocritical, no?"

Alex sighed, "Fine. We'll all find out everything about eachother one day. Until then..."

Perseus sighed. _Good, _he thought.

**Chris's POV (1st):**

_Traitors. _I thought as I left Percy's room with Alex. Noah and Travis had left a few minutes ago.

I couldn't believe they gave up so easy!

Alex interrupted my brooding thoughts. "Hey, wanna go to my room? I mean," he said quickly after I looked at him quizically. "It's not past curfew- still can't belive we have curfew-and I have nothing to do for the rest of the night, so..."

He was rubbing the back of his neck. I could remember Percy doing that alot when he had first arrived. Alex must have picked it up without knowing.

"I don't see why not. Plus, I'm pretty sure I left something there."

I could tell I was blushing faintly. _Stop it, _ I thought. _You don't want him to know you feel that way. _

"And what would that be, Miss whatever-your-last-name-is?" He was smirking. Damn, that smirk was cute.

"A machete." I said, shrugging my shoulders, but shooting an intimidating glance at him. He paled a bit, then he, wait... Was he blushing?

"Then let's go. Wouldn't want to keep the machete waiting. Your weapons have been known to randomly blow up." He was trying to regain his sarcastic posture. He was failing.

And so, we turned around, since we had been wandering down the hall aimlessly, and went to his room. I retrieved my machete-yes, I actually had left a machete in his room, don't judge me-and we continued to play video games for the rest of the night. I few times, I think I may have caught him staring at me, but as long as I took that to my advantage and killed him in the game, it was fine by me.

At one point, we heard Percy shout from next door. "It's one AM! Just stop playing and kiss already!"

Alex and I blushed and looked at eachother, then laughed. "He's half asleep." I concluded.

"No I'm not!"

That made us laughed even more, then I hurried stealthily home, it being way past curfew.

**About two months in the Void later. (Who knows how long that is on Earth, I'm confused just writing this.)**

**Noah's POV (1st):**

I was reading. I knew that we were in the middle of configuring the timezone of the Void, but I didn't care, I was really into the book.

Then I felt a strong emotion. Anxiety.

I glanced up and saw Percy walking this way. Apparantly, he had slept late, because he looked and felt like crap.

"How late?" I asked, looking through my black hair that always got infront of my eyes.

"Two hours ago." He replied.

_Man, he is tired. _I was getting tired just being near him.

"Almost done!" I heard someone yell. It was someone from my section, Section Two. Chris was the leader of Section Three.

"Great." I heard Percy mutter. He was scared. Scared of the future reactions to his return.

He looked at me. "Please stop reading me." He asked.

I shrugged, "It's not really something that I can controll. And I've always read you best."

He looked at me blankly. His eyes were clouded. I could only get something faint from him now.

"Shit." I said and started shaking him by the shoulders. He was having a blackout. That's what he called them, at least.

After a few minutes, he came back to reality. "Did I...?"

"Yeah. Nobody noticed, though. Well, I think I saw Alex look over at us and wisper to Chris, but that's not important. We can trust them. But they _will _ ask us about it later."

"Ask about what?" A new voice said. Percy and I jumped.

Travis was right behind us. Damn, he could sneak up on even _me _without being sensed.

"Got it!" The same guy yelled.

"Nothing." Percy said quickly, seeing an escape. "We need to go."

Let me explain. When we go to a big war, we reconfigure the timezone of the Void, so that it matches with where we are going. We don't do this with smaller misions, like Percy's, so we wait a few months for him to come back every time he goes on one. But that's record time.

Percy, Chris and I ordered our sections into groups with the rest of the leaders and went through, with Chaos leading. I'm pretty sure I saw him wink at Percy.

Maybe Chris was wrong. They don't seem like father and son...

**A/N: Sorry if this seems short. I rushed. Anyway, I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling issues. I was texting a friend using a valley girl dialect while writing this, so it may have affected it. Maybe.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has left a positive review. And those who have actually read this, here, have a blue cookie. (::) Does that look like a cookie? No? Too bad.**

**To Saraarena, your rambling doesn't annoy me, it amuses me. I've read your comment like 9 times to boost my basically non existent ego. To Isabel loves books, I don't know why anyone ships Pertemis, it kinda freaks me out. I mean, just because he earned her respect, does not mean she wants to have him and do... other stuff with him. That did not type out as planned. Also, to PixelUp, I would be worried if you eren't socially akward. I mean, then what reason would you have to read this story?**

**Again, I plan to work on some other stuff soon. Harry Potter and crap like that.**

**I'm sorry if the word "shit" in the story offended anybody. This is rated T for a reason. Mostly my being paranoid, but still.**

**Any ideas for really any story are welcome. If you want me to write something that's not on the poll, please type it in the comments, follwed by the term, "Time Scissors Galaxy". It's okay if you spell it wrong. **

**Sorry for the long note.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, and as always, until next time! *chessy salute***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline of this. And the made up characters. **

**Earth, August 1st.**

Camp Half-Blood was going insane. 30 days ago, Percy Jackson had gone missing. 15 days later, another camper, Travis Stoll, went missing as well. The two most affected by the dissapearances were Annabeth Chase and Connor Stoll. People were really worried. They all missed their hero and their pranker.

Connor Stoll, at the time being, was siting in the grass near the Big House, watching as the Hunters came in. They had been searching for Percy and his brother, and Connor had been eavesdropping on every staus report.

He listened in dismay as the Hunters comfirmed with Chiron that they hadn't gotten any sign of either of them. He stood up and stated to wander around. Katie soon joined him.

"Any sign?" She asked, her eyes slightly red, indicating she was crying earlier. Alot.

He sighed. "None. I hope they find them soon. For all we know, they're traveling around together."

Now that he thoght about it, it made no sense, but he hoped Percy and travis were together. They both had a better chance of surviving that way.

Why had he left? All Travis had told him before he had dissapeared was, "I need to leave the camp tonight. Official buisiness, and stuff."

Connor had thought he was joking, but when he woke up the next day without his brother around, he knew something was wrong. You do everything in the dead of night. Start to finish. You don't raise suspicion by not turning up.

He never turned up.

He and Katie walked by Thalia and Annabeth, who was seemingly recieving the bad news.

Then he heard something else.

"Yeah, actually. The gods are coming here to deliver news, not Percy," Thalia was saying. "Something else."

_"Yes, definently something else."_

There was a really bright yet dark light that caused everyone to shield their eyes.

"What the...!" Connor yelled.

True to Thalia's word, the gods of Olympus were there. With them was a teenager with black hair and eyes with the night sky for irises...

**Travis's PoV (1st):**

When we got through the portal, we were at Olympus. It hadn't aged a day. I glanced over at Percy, and was surprised to find that he had sunglasses.

"Who goes there!" I heard someone yell loudly. The voice was familiar.

Without warning-other than the loud yell, I guess-all the gods flashed in.

Zeus looked outraged, then shocked and apoligetic. "Lord Chaos. I apoligize. What brings you here?"

"War. My sister, Order, is threatening Earth. Her being my annoying little sister, I have taken matters into my own hands. But surely you know all this. I did warn you in advance. I remember Hermes giving you my letter."

"And I'm sorry," another voice said. Percy. That boy needs to learn to shut up. "But were you the one who just called out 'Who goes there?' I mean, really, Zues?"

He was struggling to contain his laughter. I was struggling too. Even Chaos was chuckling a bit.

"Please excuse my soldier. He is the leader of Section One, and just doesn't know when to shut up infront of all powerful and immortal beings. He even talks back to me." That I didn't know. "You should have seen his first meeting with me." What happened there?

Zues sighed, and looked grumpy. For a few minutes, he and Chaos discussed matters.

A hand pulled me out of my thoughts.

I was in a circle with Alex, Chris, Noah, and Percy. "Listen guys. While here, don't call me by my name. Call me Ryan. Got it? All the other soldiers have the same command. Chaos sent it telepathically. He wanted me to tell you all on my own." He told us quickly.

"An alias? I like it!" I replied, the others nodded. We all knew what this meant though.

He wouldn't be sharing his idedntity. We would have to wait to find out more. At least, they would. I already knew.

Then, a flash of dark and light. Another portal opened. Chaos said, "Yes, definently somthing else."

I had no clue which happened first. All I knew was, we were going back to Camp Half-Blood.

**Alex's PoV (1st):**

Let me get something straight. By "portal", we mean us being transported there almost instantaneously, while having the choice to go or not. We all chose "yes".

Before my eyes was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I was also the saddest.

the scenery in itslef was amazing. The architecture around the camp was genius. The woods went on for miles on end. The lake glittered in the distance. But everyone there was sad. You didn't need to be an emotion reader to know that.

I glanced at Noah. Like I expected, he looked shocked that so much sadness could fit in a place so beautiful.

I also took the time to look at Chris. _She _looked beautiful. The sun was right in the correct position, shining down elegantly on her face. I think she caught me staring so I looked away.

I ended up looking at Per- I mean Ryan and Travis. Screw it, nobody here can read minds. I ended up looking at Percy and Travis. Percy had pulled on a mask of calm. Travis was scanning the crowd eagerly. I decided to join him.

When I looked over the crowd, I was shocked to find someone who looked almost _exactly _like Travis.

_His brother. That's what Percy meant by 'twin of a brother'._

He was standing next to a girl with brown hair. They were both staring at Travis.

I saw his lips move, but no sound came out. _Travis. _He kept on repeating that. I wondered if their voices sounded alike.

"Campers..." And then Zues went into things that I'd already heard. I zoned out until after the speech. All the campers looked shocked.

The boy found his voice. "Travis?"

"Why hello, Connor. Pull any good pranks lately?"

**Perseus's PoV (1st):**

I watched as Connor ran up to Travis and hugged what could have been the life out of him. Travis was basically limp. I was so amused, I didn't realize Katie had joined their party until she smacked Travis on the back of the head.

"Ryan! S.O.S!" He called out, and I knew he was talking to me.

"Sorry man! He's not a soldier! I have no jurisdiction."

"Screw you, man! Being hugged to death here! And what do you mean 'This isn't your jurisdiction'?! I'm pretty sure you can save my freaking life!"

Eventually, Connor let go. "Why did you leave?" I heard him whisper.

"I told you. Official buisiness." Travis replied.

"Travis Stoll!" Katie yelled. "You are a complete idiot! How could you just up and leave like that? What's wrong with you?! Did you think it was acceptable to all of us to just leave and join this- this army?! What exactly is this army anyway?"

"Wow, I forgot how annoying that was. I mean, long, long time no see and and all, but you're making a bad first impression." Travis said.

"No, no. Go on," Chris said. "This is amazing to see someone finally yell at him without him retailiating with smoke bombs. I've only caught him a couple times while he was going through Ryan's drawers."

I frowned, "He did what, excactly?"

"Hehe. Sorry. You know I'm curious."

Another voice interrupted it all. "This is all very touching, but I think Hermes is about to cry."

"Shut up, Ares." I said, only because I couldn't stand him. At all. Like, ever. Never in a million years. Feelings for him still haven't changed. Nope. Not one bit.

"What did you say, punk?" he growled at me.

"I said, shut up. Are you half deaf?"

"No, but you will b-"

"Stop! We don't need _another _immortal being super pissed at you, Ryan."

"Alex is right, Ryan." This time it was Chaos. He looked at me and I couldn't help but grin.

"I could take him down."

"We all know you could. This is a god we're talking about. And not even Big Three. But, as Travis has said, first impressions."

_But, it's not first. Not for me._

**A/N: Are there any spelling mistakes? Probably. How about grammar? Probably not. I apoligize anyway. I've been writing this all rather quickly, and I may have not delved deep enough into the minds of some characters to get accurate portrayals of them. But hey, nobody's perfect.**

**Anyway, I know I've said that I will start working on Harry Potter stuff, and the other big story on this account, and I try, but I write down what i feel like writing.**

**Not enough time has passed since my last update, so there are no comments I feel necessary to reply to.**

**Again, any story ideas are welcome. If you have one that isn't on my poll, or you want me to know in more detail, feel free to write it in the comments of any of my stories, followed by the phrase "Time Scissors Galaxy". I don't know why, just use that phrase.**

**Is this a good story? Do you all think that there is alot of room for improvement? Please share your review.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. Quite obvious, no?**

**Annabeth's PoV:**

He looked familiar. So was his voice. But I had never even met him. He was one of those soldiers. His hair was brown and in an strangely familiar style.

I couldn't place it, though.

Thalia was standing next to me while the situation was explained. She laughed when Katie smacked Travis.

_Why is he with them, anyway? _

The boy I was scruntinizing-Ryan, I guess-insulted Ares. That seemed familiar too.

The people in front of the groups were wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't see any of their eyes.

"What's happening, exactly?"

Jason, Leo, and Hazel were walking up. Piper and Frank were trying to stop Katie from going back for 2nds.

I quickly explained while Thalia joined the 'Restraining Katie' party.

"Is that Travis?" Leo asked, eyes widening.

"What did you think Katie was doing?" I asked him.

"Her Katie thing." he replied, shrugging.

Intstead of pondering what her 'Katie Thing' was, I said, "Anyway, yeah. Travis is with them. I have no clue how or why, though."

"You don't think..." Hazel trailed off, looking at me in caution.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue her thought.

"Well, if Travis is there, do you think that maybe Percy is with them?"

That caught me offguard. Jason, Hazel, and Frank had been off in Camp Jupiter when it had happened. Thalia had been with the Hunters. The camp had changed.

I had no clue how it had started, or when, really, but all the camp had stopped treating Percy the same. When it was happening, I felt like I was under a trance. When I woke up one morning, myself again, I had ran to apoligize to Percy. I was horrified to find out that he was gone. He had left a small note, but it really said nothing.

_Incase you care at all... _that was the last sentence.

I felt tears in my eyes again.

"He better not be. If I find out that he had been hiding out in some army, I'll kill him."

Thalia was back.

"But Thalia, then we wouldn't get our turn." I false pouted. I couldn't let myself get too down. He had left because of us. We were going to find him and make ammends.

**Alex's PoV:**

"I'm hungry." I spoke up as we started to take a tour of the camp.

"You sound like a child." Noah told me. Chris laughed.

"Guys." Percy/Ryan said, "We are in war. Can't you at least let me complain about it first?"

"Hungry? Really? It's not even a time people would eat. It's early morning. Didn't you eat breakfast?" Connor was walking alongside Travis, refusing to leave.

"Nope."

"Nu-uh."

"Not today."

"I slept past breakfast."

"Sorry, man. We get hungry easy."

Connor frowned at his brother."Then let's get you guys something to eat."

I chuckled, "We would all appreciate that. Especially Ryan. I'm Alex, by the way."

"I'm Chris. Don't ask what it stands for."

"I'm Noah, and I'm reading. Please be quiet." Cue wack upside the head from Chris for the poor emotion reader.

"I'm Ryan." Percy said, not looking at Connor. He was probably scared of being recognized.

"What, no last names?" Connor asked us.

Chris, Noah, and I looked at eachother, shocked. I had just realized that none of us had given our last names. We also hadn't gotten Percy's last name, but I think it's something with a J in it. Travis loved saying his last name, so it was almost impossble to not know it. I could tell the other two were thinking the same thing too.

Percy chuckled, "Wow. We don't say anything to eachother, do we?"

"I'm actually hungry, too." Noah said, breaking the silence.

On our way to wherever Connor was leading us to, Noah went back to his book. Obviously, he wasn't hungry, he just didn't want to feel our shocked emotions anymore.

He nudged me, and I knew he was telling me to stop thinking about him.

_Man. He's good at this. _

**Katie's PoV:**

Who ever said I was going to wail on him again?

All I wanted to do was hug him. Yes, I'm that cheesy.

I had missed him, okay? I had missed the most annoying boy ever.

I missed his as much as Connor had.

And now he was back, and I had no clue where he was.

"I hate you." I told Thalia.

"No, you don't. You hate not being with Travis."

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, I'm not an Aphrodite kid. Let's go find him, okay?"

"Fine."

We were walking with Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo. After Chaos had dismissed his soldiers, some had gone to set up camp in the woods. Others had gone to tour the camp. I had no clue which activity Travis was doing.

Then again, I didn't see Connor anywhere, so he must be with them.

"Well," Annabeth said, "let's find them. They can't have gone that far."

**A/N: Probability of spelling mistakes? 70% Probability of grammar mistakes? About 10%**

**Okay, so, as you might have guessed, I like big, long, complicated words. So I sometimes put these words in a character's mind who probably would use different terms. I'm sorry about that.**

**Another thing I'm sorry about is that I have yet to come up with a good Harry Potter idea. I think maybe another reading the books story, before Harry goes to Hogwarts, but people also want me to do a crossover between Harry and Percy. Okay, this idea literally surfaced while I was writing that last sentence. How about both? It'll be different from other Percy and harry read their books stories, because I'm getting sick of those, sorry. Comment your opinion and any ideas for that in the reviews alongside the phrase "rabid ducks". Again, don't ask.**

**Still, if you have any ideas for stories I could do, or ways I could improve any, please either post a review or PM me.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short, I rushed it abit. **

**Well, that just about ties it all up.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Try as i might, I'm not able to get claims on the percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. Subsequently, I do not own either of them.**

**Nico's PoV (Did you think I wasn't going to add him in?) (1st):**

_What in my dad's name is going on?_

I had just shadow-traveled in. There were people dressed in black soldier uniforms everywhere. I wasn't even going to try to keep track of how many.

Then I spotted my sister and friends. "Guys!" I called to them.

They turned to look at me. Hazel ran up to hug me.

"What is going on, exactly?"

They quickly explained the situation. "Travis is back?"

"That's the rumor." Grover had come prowling up. "What's happening?"

Then the situation was explained, again.

"So the rumors are true. I wasn't sure. There was also a rumor that a spaceship full of dragons had landed a taken down Thalia's tree. I didn't believe that one."

They also explained that they were going to find Travis.

"Well, I have some good news." I said as we walked along the path. We were going to go check the pavillion. Everyone has to eat, right? Even immortal soldiers. Just look at Thalia.

"And what is that, Death Breath?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Anyway, still no sign whatsoever of Percy in the Underworld. Except for Cerebus, who still wants a red ball, and a few hell hounds that smacktalk him. So, he's definently still alive."

Annabeth got a bit sadder looking after about halfway through. I still had no clue what had happened here in detail, but I knew something bad must have happened with them.

"On the bright side, he's also not in China. I've accidentally gone there enough times to know that for certain."

Afew people chuckled, and I mentallly sighed in relief.

Ever since Percy had gone-for a second time, I might add-everyone had been acting gloomy and sad. That was _my _thing! So, I cheered them up when i could so that i could reclaim my rightful place. Damn, that sounds really depressing.

When we arrived at the pavillion, we were surprised. There werea actually soldiers there. And I recognized a few.

"There you are Travis!" Katie screamed and ran up to him, tackling him to the ground in the process.

Meanwhile, I stared at the blond teenager. I knew him. I remembered him from when I was little. That's right, before the casino. He didn't seem to recognize me, and I didn't expect him to. he had been one of Bianca's friends at school. I had seen him a few times, but there was no way I could forget it. He was the wierdest thing ever. I'm not even going to go into it.

The last time I had seen him, he had been 12, now he looked 17. His name, if I remembered correctly, was Alexander.

Then anothor one of the soldiers caught my eye. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. There was a pair of sunglasses hanging at his shirt. He laughed when Travis went down. Then, he seemed to notice the whole group of us, and became quiet.

Annabeth was looking at him, too. I had a feeling she was feeling the same way I was. Odd familiarity. Where had I seen this boy before?

Travis finally got out of Katie's cyclops hug, and she apoligized and laughed.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry, but, what's going on here?" It was a girl soldier. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was part of the ggroup of people we had just ambushed. There was also a boy there with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Sorry. We wanted to find Travis. And apparently, Connor was with him."

That was Annabeth. Of course she'd be the first to talk to the group of soldiers from a different dimension.

"Well that's fine. Always a pleasure to see Travis get tackled." She responded.

Alexander laughed, alongside the two others. Travis mock pouted. Connor looked like he wasn't sure what to do, I didn't blame him. It looked as if these people had known him forever.

"I'm Chris." The girl inroduced.

"Alex." So he had shortened his name. Huh.

"Ryan." I immediatly knew that wasn't his real name. Annabeth and Grover looked like they knew too. Grover was looking oddly at him.

"That guy is Noah. He likes to read. Hense, why he's not participating." travis said, pointing to the remaining boy.

"Please be quiet. This is a really good part. Plus, there is way too much sadness here. I need to get my head straight." Noah replied.

That caught me offguard.

**Alex's PoV (1st):**

I had the urge to throw Noah's book in the lake.

I undestand that he had almost no control over what he said half the time, being raised to speak his thoughts, but still... not cool.

"Well, I guess that's true." th blonde girl said, sad and abit shocked looking.

"What happened?" Chris asked. Percy shot her a look.

"Well, the camp got entranced. We still don't know how it happened, really. A really important camper left. We've looked but... Well, we kinda hoped he was with you Travis. We thought then you and Percy would have a better chance at survival if you were together." She replied.

"I have a feeling that Percy can survive on his own. Though, I have a feeling you were more worried about me dieing, not him."

Katie, or so she was called, blushed and whacked him upside the head. We had to try not to laugh.

"So... Who left, exactly?"

Percy glared at Chris.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He wasn't influenced by whatever took over the camp. Maybe whatever it was was made to make him leave. It's been 30 days and we still have no clue. He was our really good friend." the blond girl said again.

Alex quickly changed the subject. If he didn't, he was afraid she might cry or something.

"Well, we've told you our names. It's your guy's turn to introduce yourselves."

Most of them looked grateful. Some didn't change in posture, but Noah relaxed, so he knew that they were.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, counsiler of Cabin Three." the blonde girl said.

_Annabeth. _When Percy and I had shared a room, I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble her name in is sleep a few times.

A dark haired boy said, "My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

That caught me. Di angelo? That sounded way too familiar.

A blonde boy introduced himself as Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. There was also a daughter of Aphrodite named Piper, a daughter of Pluto named Hazel, an son of Mars named Frank, a son of Hespheastus named Leo-who looked like a Latino elf-, and a satyr named Grover. Katie also introducesd herself as a daughter of Demeter.

_Damn, the gods get around._

"Ryan!" It was Lilianna, running up to us.

When she got to us, she said, "Ryan, Chaos need you to set up camp in the woods. Something about the pocket dimension. The soldiers are getting antsy. Plus, I think they want to see one of your works of arts again."

**A/N: Hey there again! You already know that I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I plan to work on my "Reading PJO TLT" right after posting this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What do you think of the Nico having seen Alex before? It wont be too much into the plot, but I write what I write, and I wrote this when I should have been doing math. But you know, that's the circle of life. Cosisting mainly of procrastinatiion.**

**As you can tell, I left you on a cliff-hanger. That's basically how every chapter is, huh?**

**Please tell me what you think and what I should do next. i mean, in later chapters, I already have the next one planned out.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline and the characters I have added in.**

**Perseus's PoV (3rd):**

Perseus hated pocket dimensions. Correction, he hated _making_ them. In all, they were pretty cool. But whenever they go to war, Perseus has to be the one who sets up the campsite. He was the only on who could.

Chaos taught him how to do it. The reason Chaos couldn't do it himself was because he always spent too much energy on maintaining the Void, which was a pocket dimension itself.

A pocket dimension was basically a dimension that someone could carry around or place somewhere. Perseus had two. One was his backpack. It was basically a Walk-In-Backpack.

The other he had to recreate everytime they went to war. It was exauhting, and took up alot of Perseus's energy.

By the time they had reached the designated area, he had his first pocket dimension out.

"I'll be right back." He said, and then dissapeared, taking the pocket dimension portal with him.

There are two types of pocket dimensions. Portable and non-portable. The on he carried around was portable. Only one person could go in at a time, taking the entrance with them.

The entrance he used, he had almost always had. Since before the army. That's right. it was Riptide. After 30 years with the most powerful being in all of existence, that thing still came back to him everytime he threw it as far away from him as possible. In fact, it reappeared quicker.

He strolled down shelves until he found a little clay door. He grabbed it and left his pocket dimension.

Apon appearing back, he realized his old friends were still there.

_Aw, come on! How is that even fair?_

_They want to see what type of campsite only you can set up._

_Shut up, Chaos. Please._

Cue telepathic chuckling.

He walked into the nice little clearing the soldiers had found and set the little door down.

He closed his eyes, and even though he could feel Annabeth's eyes on him, managed to block everything out.

This type was a non-portable pocket dimension. The entrance would appear and anyone could go in. If allowed, that is.

You could also call the two types Private and Public.

The world started to shift away, and Perseus went to work. He had gotten good at architecture since he had left camp. It should have reminded him of his past, but it didn't. Plus, you needed to know building structures in order to make building.

He had a layout set in his mind. By the second, he got more and more tired. He saw just barely what he was making. Headquarters were done, now onto other buildings. Decorations. Entrance design.

Done.

He collapsed backwards and into someones arms. Chaos. Perseus tried to shove him off, but ended up passing out.

**Annabeth's PoV (1st):**

What was I watching?

As soon as Ryan reappeared, he placed what looked like a miniature door on the ground.

He stood up, and I could tell he was closing his eyes.

Then, there was a tunnel of green light swirling around the door like a tornado. Ryan was almost touching it, but was just out of range.

Soon enough, the light stopped, and Ryan collapsed into Chaos' arms. He looked unconcious.

Where the little clay door had once stood, now inhabited two sliding metal doors. There was nothing behind them.

"Well, c'mon!" Alex said excitedly. "I want to see it!"

"One second. Ryan is going to be hard to move. Chris?" Chaos asked.

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm not getting feet."

I watched in confusion as Chaos took Ryan's feet and Chris hooked her arms under his. Wasn't a leader of an army and an immortal being suppossed to be less sociable with their soldiers. I mean sure, Ryan had talked back to Ares and Chaos said he had talked back to him and so far, he wasn't vaporized. But Chaos acted way too casual around his soldiers for me to make sense of.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes stepped foward. "Let me, Alex. You're just a Second in Command to a Section Leader."

Alex sighed, annoyed. "Fine, Lilianna."

She pressed he hand against the doors and they opened. All that I could see was a green light. Lilianna, or so she was called by Alex, walked in.

The Section Leaders and Second in Commands went in first, followed by the rest of the soldiers, until all that remained, other my friends and I, were Travis, Alex, Noah, and Chris and Chaos, still holding Ryan.

Chaos looked at us. "Sorry, but you can't come in now. Everyone will be finding a place to room in their Section Home. Maybe a tour tomorrow, if all woks."

The doors closed behind them.

Later that night, after the campfire, I contemplated the situation before sleepng.

I knew that Ryan guy was familiar. I also knew Ryan wasn't his real name, that much was obvious. Nico and Grover had figured out that much, too.

I had also seen Nico look at Alex strangely. What did that mean?

And what was the deal with Chaos? He acted way too friendly around Ryan, almost like they were friends...

Travis had said something earlier. "Long, long time, no see." What did he mean by that, he had only been gone 15 days. He also acted as if he knew those soldier friends of his for a long time.

Then there was more on Ryan. The color of light he had summoned for the doors... it was the color of Percy's eyes. Oh... Percy. I missed him so much. But why did Ryan use that shade? Why not another color.

Before long, I fell asleep. I would try to get answers in the morning.

I dreamed of Percy's eyes.

**Perseus PoV (1st):**

_Get out of my face, Alex. _I thought to him.

Yes, instead of telepathy, I had most of my secret conversations by whispering.

_Then wake up. You did a great job! It looks like New York mixed with the Void. But there are also alot of Greek and Roman aspects in it. It's awesome!_

_I don't even know if I'm asleep. How do I know I'm not dreaming this conversation? It's an easy mistake, ya' know?_

"Then wake up."

My eyes shot open. Alex was indeed hovering over me. I sighed, and pushed him away. He fell on the floor.

"Ow!"

"I told you to get out of my face."

"Oh, the telepathic conversations. Forgot about those." That voice wasn't Alex's. I glanced around the room and found that Chris, Noah, and Travis were also there.

"Travis, how could you have possibly forgotten? It's one of the coolest thing s about being us!" I said, rubbing my head, wincing.

"Who dropped my head?" I asked. Chris whistled while Alex and Travis gazed into the distance. Noah was pointing straight at Chris.

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, I wasn't getting feet! And Chaos didn't try to stop the fall."

That's when I remembered that Chaos had caught me. "Huh."

"What?" Noah asked, sensing the change.

"I shouldn't have passed out like that. I still had enough energy. Did Chaos make me pass out?"

Alex, Travis, Alex, and Noah glanced at eachother, confused. They knew I wouldn't make a wild assumption like that unless I had the proof. Which meant my accusation worried them.

"If he did, he probably thought that you needed some rest anyway. You would have been on like 1% of energy if you were a phone. Right?" Travis asked.

I sighed. He was probably right.

"Again, can someone please tell us what a phone is?" Noah asked us.

We just laughed and changed the subject.

After a while, it was dark, and we separated. Well, Chris left at least. She was sharing a room with three other girls who were either a leader of a section or second in command. I was sharing the room I was already in with Travis, Alex, and Noah. We stayed up for about 2 hours after lights out-not my choice-and passed out as soon as we possibly could.

Somehow, I avoided a nightmare. I thought that they would be more frequent now that I was home.

_No. This is not my home anymore. My home is The Void. It has been for thirty long years. Camp Half-Blood is not my home. Not anymore._

**A/N: Oh my gods! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner! It's been so much longer than I anticipated.**

**I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar or vocabulary mistakes.**

**To eveyone who commented, thanks. And since most of those comments were telling me to update, sorry.**

**To Saraarena, I would like to thank you for your fangirling.**

**To XLordOfFoxesX, I will accept that cookie, now. Thanks.**

**So since I forget how I usually wrap this up, I'lll just sign off now.**

**Yours in demigodishnesss, and all that, and as always, until next time! *cheesy salute* **


End file.
